This invention relates to paint rollers and cage assemblies and particularly to a novel assembly that securely fastens the roller cover in place and yet permits the roller cover to be quickly and easily removed. Tapered prongs and configured tabs which are positioned in a predetermined spaced array on the inward end cap facilitate insertion of the roller cover and maintain the roller cover in position during use. The inward cap is force fit on one end of the cage while the outward end cap is fixedly secured to the other end of the cage.
In the prior art, paint rollers often become loose during use. If an attempt is made to secure the roller to an inner cage, it is often difficult to dislodge the roller after use. This invention solves this problem with its unique cage and end cap structure which facilitates installation of the roller, maintains, the roller in position during use and permits removal of the roller.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,648 is directed to a paint roller, which uses a Bellville type spring washer to hold the roller in position on a particular cage design. This design is more expensive and more complicated than the present invention. The proposed invention is easy to use, inexpensive and superior to prior art devices.
Other patents exist in this crowded art but do not affect the patentability of the invention.
This invention relates to plastic cage frame assemblies for paint rollers. A roller is mounted over a cage frame which includes a central axial metal shaft extending between an inward end cap and an outboard end cap, said shaft comprising an outer end portion of the handle shaft. The other end of the handle shaft, is perpendicular to the midpoint of the axial shaft and includes a handle mounted thereon. The roller cage comprises opposite end portions, which fixedly engage the respective end caps at a predetermined distance from the axial shaft. A plurality of spaced plastic bars extends axially parallel to the axial shaft between the end caps. The axial bars are spaced at 90xc2x0 intervals about the periphery of the cage and are joined by circular support members along their length and by end members at each end.
End caps engage the end members to confine the cage in place. The inboard end cap includes an outer flange leading to a recessed cylindrical portion having a plurality of tapered gripping members at the inner end thereof. A plurality of projecting configured tabs are located in the cylindrical recess each at approximately the mid-point of a corresponding gripping member and extend from said gripping member to the outer flange. The gripping members and the tabs engage the roller, which is slid over the cage between the end caps. This design securely fastens the roller to the cage and permits the roller to be quickly and easily removed after use.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved roller assembly for painting.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved rotational roller cage assembly to engage and hold paint rollers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved roller cage assembly for painting that includes an inboard end cap having a plurality of spaced tapered gripping members to facilitate engagement and disengagement of a paint roller.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved paint roller and cage assembly which includes a cage having a plurality of spaced axial bars joined by circular support members at various positions along their length, end portions engaging a centrally located axial shaft, and an inboard end cap mounted to a first cage end having tapered gripping members and projecting tabs to engage and hold the roller and an outer end cap fixedly mounted to a second cage end portion.